The Unwanted
by aobcldeefcghcakestories
Summary: Story of how a pair of pals met and became the best of buddies! but SWITCHED. The tale of RS Wander and Sylvia AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome welcome! If you're new and have not read my story to The Mirror or caught up to the stories after it, (Makeover, Fight, Fear) I highly suggest you do. But then I just figured out that you can read this one before any of them since it's sort of a prequel. I've sadly not finished Mirror 2 but I'm praying and hoping that as I begin this story I'll be motivated again to do it. Having both stories being updated and released is what I'd like to do so I can catch up. Let me tell ya that coming up with ideas has been getting harder as they go on lol. I missed the busy rush of doing these stories and now I'm fully dedicated to finishing up my AU. A shout out to celebi9, thank you for letting me use your characters I love grumpy spoon so much! I do NOT own Wander over Yonder or celebi's characters, they are just for funsies! If you don't know RS Wander or Roleswitch AU look it up on Tumblr! Enjoy.**

4/15/17

* * *

Hello there. My name is..well I don't have a one. It's hasn't bothered me that much except sometimes I've wished I went by a name. But that's near impossible when traveling every single day and not making contact with many people. Call me weird, but I prefer it like that. I don't want friends, or a partner. They'd just get in the way. Or worse, I'd get in their way or possibly kill them by accident with no memory of it. See where I'm getting at? I'm on my way to a place where they serve food and I might snatch some before I leave. And by snatching I mean stealing; I'm not generous. I don't care what happens to people, myself comes first, it's all I've ever known. Nevertheless it doesn't hurt to help yourself. Or so I thought? Until that day comes someone convinced me otherwise. I have no idea what I'm getting myself into or what's ahead. I didn't know that the events leading up would change my outlook on the world eventually and someone would need me.

(Normal POV)

A child-sized man made his way to the town ahead. He didn't know it's name, but anywhere is better than having to sleep on miles of grasslands. In his possession was one mace, the size of two soccer balls in comparison, a red bandanna, a leather vest and his shoes. The only clothing he wore. His sense of smell could detect fried food from his destination. Which he didn't favor very well. He prefers green food and not meat for many reasons. Although his system can digest meat, it brings a heavy and cruel reminder, so he avoids it. His expression was always blank, unreactive to anything. His body mostly covered in short length fur, the color of a bright chestnut that stopped halfway his calves. He always held his guard up whenever he approaches a new town. His stomach growled, demanding food.

"Chill, we'll get there."

He found the source of the smell, a small restaurant with a hand painted sign saying " _Finnetts_."

He bent his brows at the name. "Someone must be full of themselves to call this dump that."

In their language, it was one term for meaning money. Probably someone who was loaded and could afford to run and own it. He already noticed on the way here, people were giving him strange looks. He was used to it. But what happened next always bit his nerves;

He opened the doors, and it was bustling with people and waiters and waitresses. One saw him, they whistled to the rest of the people in the large dining area, and immediately it became more silent than a cemetery.

All eyes and gazes on him. Not saying a word. The new stranger kept his eyes and head down. He waited in awkward silence, hoping someone would seat him.

A woman with an apron greeted him sheepishly, but smiled. Her hair was very busy, dyed bright blue, skin bright pink with four legs. She tucked her order list under her hands.

"Hello, sir. How many will it be?"

"Just myself."

She made a nod. "Follow me."

He didn't notice some of the dirty glares she gawked at some of the people whispering as she directed him to his booth. The stranger set his mace on the other seat across, making it visible and so he could give the impression he meant no harm.

"Doesn't matter if I have my weapon on me or not, they'll still talk behind my back." He muttered to himself and rolled his eyes.

The waitress heard him and gave it her shot to reassure him.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they leave you alone."

He said nothing to that. He didn't care if people were looking out for him even if he didn't ask for it. Face still unchanged and he looked at the table. He tended to be in his own little world and kept to himself. More so than ever to avoid the jugemental stares.

"What do you want to drink?" The waitress offered.

"Anything free." He made a dull glance at her. To that she responds with a frown.

"Sorry hon. The manager here doesn't allow anything free unless it's water."

"Whatever. Just get me some." He brushed her off.

Now flustered with his attitude she rolled her eyes and went to get his drink. A small group of toads and bulls chuckled and whispered among each other, smirking. A moment later she brought the beverage and left him again without a word. He already heard the nasty remarks from the gossip group but ignored it. What took place he couldn't ignore.

Five men four times bigger his size stood next to him, laughing, snickering and pointed.

"So, it looks like we got some hot shot in town. What's yer name, boy?" They laughed at him again

Stranger took a sip and avoided all of their eyes. He hoped they'd lose interest and leave him alone.

"As if I'd tell you." He said in a low voice.

"Ooooooo!" The men cooed.

The one who sat next to him was possibly the leader and didn't like his ego.

"Well whatever it is, we've got a warning for you boy," he huffed, the small chestnut haired stranger finally bat an eye at him.

"We 'ere are the biggest, baddest criminals you can find, a guy here is looking for a bounty hunter to catch us and he's yet to do that. We'll show anyone who thinks they own the place and think they can waltz right in without thinking a taste of his own medicine,"

All men gave him glares, and pumped up their fists,

"It includes you too, filthy little Furnicle."

Stranger closed his eyes, but said nothing. He knew why they were taunting him, the reason why they stared at him. It wasn't his weapon, appearance, or height.

All about a race that was highly hated and feared for centuries. He knew it all too well.

"And what're you fellows gonna do if I don't want to leave?" He remarked.

The man next to him clicked his tongue.

"You hear that boys? Furball wants to know, why don't you tell 'im?" He sneered.

They all growled in unison.

"We kill you."

Stranger sighed.

"Looks like I'll be late in looking for a place to sleep."

…

"Hmm. Let's see what he does next. You said he's one of them, right, Patter?"

The owner of the restaurant watched closely on the security cameras of the newest victim about to be attacked.

"Yeah, he ain't very friendly though." Patter the waitress observed along with him, arms folded and lit a cigarette.

"Unfriendly is what I like. Let's see how he handles himself."

* * *

"Let me ask you buffoons this," Stranger relaxed his arms behind its head.

"Huh?" They growled again not liking the slur he threw at them.

"Go on, say it." The leader leaned over.

"Ever met a real man? One that gives no grops about what the world thinks of them?"

His eyes became less disconnected and somber. He smirked.

"You have no clue, what it's like to fight someone like that, and by that I mean me."

He glared at them and chuckled heartlessly. He loved to toy with his enemies. And watch their faces boil.

"I'd beat you all before you'd even know it. A Furnicle like me that you loathe so much is about to spill.. _your_ _blood_."

At that instant, they saw his threat as a challenge and roared.

"Get im!" The leader ordered.

Stranger threw the water from his cup at his face, temporarily blinding him. The other four charged and jumped, but he kicked the table and hit two of them body- first and back into the bar a few feet away. The other two watched stunned then turned on him again. He didn't grab his mace, he didn't need it unless he got tired, but handling these weaklings was going to be a breeze so he didn't bother. The last two standing tried to grab his neck but he jumped and one swoop, kicked one of them and smashing into the second guys head.. All of them were too overpowered to stand up and try again.

"Anyone else?!" He challenged.

People sitting and watching only shivered or glared in disgust. No one dared to stand up against the small fighter.

"Who else wants some!?" He shouted, riled up and angry.

"Don't forget about me." A hand grabbed his shoulder and it forced him to look at the angry the leader of the pack.

He punched the small man, and painfully hit against another booth.

(Stranger's POV)

Man, these guys are gropping annoying! Why can't I be in peace for an hour? Is that too much to ask? I blame myself sure, for being a species no one likes. It's my fault. God hates me, I hate myself. I don't deserve a break..or pity, but I at least wanted to relax a bit and try to steal some food while no one's paying attention; but I don't think that's possible right now.

(I moved to the right to be avoided being punched again-)

Is he for real? I've put up with kids who've had better fighting skills. These guys were all talk and no bite. Yet I'm getting kicked around by the boss, or whatever. He punches like a girl honestly.

"Come on! Is that all ya got, boy?"

The last hit did hurt, not the punch to my mug but hitting the edge of the table knocked the air out of my chest. I landed on the back of my neck. I nearly fainted. I'll give him credit for that at least. But I can do worse damage than he's given me. So I hold back. And only rely on my strength right now.

The corner of my eye caught something, it was an empty bottle. I take it and throw it at him. He dodges it, but it hit, broke into pieces and covers his face, _just what I wanted._ I run and punch him square in the nose, bone grinding under my knuckles. I don't care if his nose his broken on my account, I want him gone and shown who's the real man here. He let down his guard and allowed me to get close and injure him. Most have told me I fight dirty, but these guys are no different. I love playing dirty and no one tells me how how fight.

After I finished that, another thing caught my eye. A guy with bright green skin in a business suit was watching me, smug. Another one? People sure love misery and bloody noses around here.

(Normal POV)

With him being done defeating the leader he looked at his potential new opponent. He was not much taller than he was, but only less than a foot. The grin he wore bugged him. He appeared like a mutated frog, magenta eyes and webbed feet. He walked closer and made a slow cap. Grey hair only in patches barely covered his head.

"Well done, my friend. Say, why don't we have a chat? Just you and I?"

Stranger wasn't having any of his antics he stretched his arms, and popped his knuckles; ready to bring more pain. That was his reply.

The man in the suit frowned and looked at the restaurant goers.

"All of you, out. This place is closed early for tonight. If I catch any of you not paid your bill, I'll haunt you where you sleep."

Stranger looked at all of them and watched them groan, stand up and leave. The clink of coins hit their tables, the shuffling of paper bills along with it. After a minute the place was empty. Except for the waitress from earlier cleaning up some of the mess from the brawl.

"What do you want? You said a conversation? I'll gladly give you one," Stranger held up his fists.

The man laughed, hitting his own ribs. "Oh, I like you! You're too good."

Confused, he made his claws visible. He meant business. Looking at this man was just making him tempted to hit him. And not with just his fists this time.

The man looked up and down those deadly claws like they were gold.

"Ahh, the rumor is true. A living, breathing Furnicle right here in my office," he said intrigued. "Pleased to meet you."

He held out his hand for a shake. Of course, the stranger didn't take the greeting.

"Very well." The man took back his hand and gestured to the bar, "I'm not here to fight, I just wanna talk."

Not taking his eyes off for one moment he followed, thinking it was an obvious trap. The man kicked off one of the underlings he defeated, as if he weighed no more than a piece of paper. After they sit down, the man adjusts his tie.

"Son, may I offer you the pleasure of being my personal bounty hunter?"

Stranger flinched, his eyes lit. The first real expression he made since arriving was visible.

"And why would I want that?" He snarled.

His demeanor didn't scare the man. Anything he did was that of a parent being proud of their child's artwork.

"Firstly, I'm filthy rich. My name is Odhert. I run this business and make my living off guys like those."

He nodded his head at the fallen criminals. Who moaned.

"These guys, have the nerve to stick around at my restaurant, thinking they won't get caught. They _know_ I live and work here; they're full of themselves and think no one is good enough to catch them, so they mock me. But when I watched you take them down, I had to take the opportunity of the advantage."

Stranger furrowed his brows.

"No thank you."

"What?" Odhert jumped as if punched. He was one to not accept when his offers were turned down.

"You heard me."

"But..! I'm not done! If you stay here, I'll provide you food, water, a place to sleep!"

That, made stranger's face light up.

"Of course, I'm a man of promises, I let my employees choose their conditions as I choose mine, it's a win-win thing."

"What if you're lying?"

"I don't lie." Odhert grinned.

Stranger sighed, he knew it was lie one way or the other. He decided to play along. He flicked Odhert's nose. Odhert rubbed his face.

"Even though I have no reason to believe you, I'll take up on your offer. But only because you have a place for me to crash. I can tell you play people. As for the job, I'll have no choice. You're not someone who will just hand over the goods if I don't do as you say. I can tell,"

He made his eyes turn grey, it was a part of his physiology,

"You're scum, aren't ya?"

Odert's smile broke. He scratched his head, as if underwhelmed.

"You got me. I am a businessman after all; I do any means to get what I want. I want you, as my hunter and I will split 50/50 of the earnings."

"Sounds great to me." Stranger made a devilish smile back.

"Now that's been established, what your name?" Odhert displayed an odd look of curiosity.

"I don't got one." The nameless stranger messaged his shoulder, it was throbbing a bit.

"Well, I can't let ya work without it, got one for me?"

He thought about it, and to him one personally stuck though he found it silly at times for even suggesting it. For someone who traveled alone..

"Wander."

"Wander." Odhert tapped his chin, liking the sound of it. "Wander the Bounty Hunter, is now officially in business."

"Call me whatever you want, I don't care." Wander took a cup of melting ice someone had not finished, and took a sip.

"Nah, I like it. You seem to be the devil may care type, which I admire."

"Enough flattery," He flicked a piece of ice at his eye, quieting him. "Can I go to my room now or whatever you call it?"

"Patter, show him his sleeping stall."

The four legged waitress stopped sweeping and did as she was told.

"I thank you for taking down these scumbags, they were getting under my skin. Tomorrow I'll give you a medium sized share of their bounties, and your first hunt."

"Done deal."

"This way, sir." Patter tapped his head to lead him on.

…

"This is it?" Wander looked over his room, it was fairly small with a tiny bed, a toilet and desk.

"Yep. Boss is rich yet he ain't gonna spend it on making it nicer, fair warning." Patter said drly.

"Is yours like this, too?" Wander placed his mace on the wall.

"Sort of, it's a little bigger, but just as much trashy. Odhert is a piece of work, so I'd watch your back."

"You should know that I always do." Wander let out a gruff.

"He didn't bother to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

Patter closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.

"Once you make the deal to work with him, it's permanent. He makes more money off the bounty hunter than the actual criminals. I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut about this, but either way, you're stuck. He'll give you a pittance. You can't leave or quit when you feel like it, so be prepared."

A very low growl rumbled from Wander's chest. Only the kind he could hear, but no one could. He knew the deal was fishy, but he took it anyways. If someone was to betray him, he'd have no problem fighting it out. It wasn't the first and won't be the last someone back stabbed him, Wander didn't mind doing the same if it meant getting out of a bad situation.

"Thanks. I'll keep note on it."

Patter didn't say another word and shut the door. Wander looked outside the window above the bed, the sky blazed with glittering stars and one planet a neon pink gave outside a glow. It was very beautiful, once in awhile he'd gaze at the sky and forget the terrible things that try to hurt him. It was the one thing that brought him sanity.

"I'm beat."

Wander flopped on the bed, and heard a voice out of nowhere,

"Ouch!"

Immediately his instincts told him to get ready for whatever attack, he looked about the room for that voice, but no one was to be seen.

"Ow."

Wander sniffed, he could smell something under the bed. He cautiously got on his knees and bent down.

A small lump was moving.

"Hey, who're you?" He was more annoyed than angry.

The thing jumped at him, showing it's teeth; he wasn't ready to be tossed against the wall and it was wrapped around him. What appeared to be teeth was actually a smile; and a child, no bigger than him. A purple octopus beamed at him with four of his tentacles embracing his slender frame the other four outstretched. Wander couldn't see his face, his hair was poofy, maybe poofier than Patter's and it covered his face. He wore a tattered shirt and pants. Possibly homeless.

"YAAY! It's nice to meet you, cat man."

"What the ?"

"I saw what you did back there, it was amazing! You beat those bad guys like it was easier than baking a cake! I like you! Let's be friends."

Wander tilted his head, not understanding how a child got in here much less would want to be friends.

"Get out, kid. I'm not your friend. I'm not "awesome" it won't work out."

"Ah, don't be like that. With you being so strong you could beat up anyone. You're a Furnicle, right? So it's only natural that we stick together." The child puffed out his chest.

"Just because I'm a Furnicle doesn't mean I'm a good guy. I've known that all my life the hard way." Wander rolled his eyes.

"But you are good! I don't mean by you kicking their butts, but bringing the bad guys down!"

"Will you go, please?" Wander stood up and brushed him off, "I'm really tired and I've got a long day ahead tomorrow."

"Can't I stay, too,?" The child moped, one eye through his hair was finally visible, "The guy who looks after me isn't around right now."

"Go home to your parents, and no, you can't. Huh?"

Wander blinked more than once and looked over the child's face and gaped. He removed his bangs from his face and revealed pink eyes and dark freckles. This child was actually a female.

"You're a girl? Well I'll be shot."

"Yep. I'm Evaleen." She smiled at him, "But you can call me Eva for short."

For the first time, a smile that wasn't sinister, or callous...made him feel so strange. An emotion he rarely felt made his chest beat faster than any times he landed punches on his enemies. Something about this child's face brought him curiosity.

"Ugh." Wander rubbed his eyes. His drowsiness was getting the better of him and needed to think fast.

"Very well. Sleep here. Then tomorrow you go home."

"Okay." Eva went towards the bed.

"Hey, that's mine. You sleep on the floor." He pointed downwards.

"Aw, that's mean." She pouted, "But that's okay, I'll just go grab blankets from the other rooms."

"How do you even know there's-?" Wander shook his head hard, "Never mind."

He began to take off his vest and shoes as Eva left the room, came back with a stash of blankets and handed him one, he refused it but she gave it to him anyways. He wasn't used to being around people for more than several minutes, or their kindness.

(Wander's POV)

Just my luck, although the boss guy is someone who rips people off, I've hit the jackpot. Though the Eva brat is getting on my nerves, I'll dump her when I have the chance. I refuse to let anyone step on me, even a kid. Why I'm even letting her stay now is confusing, I'm someone who won't show my feelings so I don't appear weak; yet the kid stays. I'll ignore it, just as I ignore everyone who gets in my way.

* * *

 **Please Review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Bright and early isn't my strong suit. And I'm a light sleeper sometimes. If I'm disturbed even a little, I hunt for the blood of who the blorp woke me up. Fortunately, I slept well. Until a certain octopus decides to jump on the bed.

...

"Wake up! It's time to do your job that you talked about!"

Eva happily bounced on Wanders legs, then stomach which nearly made him hurl.

"Stop! Cut that out!"

"Sorry." She chuckles, actually not sounding apologetic in the slightest.

"Fine, I'm up."

Wander rubbed the goop from his eyes. His stomach growled.

"I forgot to eat last night." He muttered.

What he spotted made him go wide awake;

"Woah! Why're you naked?"

Eva was sitting on the floor, soaking wet and she looked over her shoulder; her clothes from before weren't on her.

"I went swimming. I like to swim." She said sweetly.

Wander turned around to avoid looking at her. He's not used to seeing anyone unclothed.

"Did you get robbed after that? Where's your clothes?" He rubbed his arms, it was a nervous habit.

Eva's smile broke.

"They're outside drying, but I don't think I can wear them anymore. They're badly torn up anyways."

Wanders embarrassment lessened and he peeked with one eye.

"My parents don't have money to get me new stuff because that man you were talking to took all of it."

Wander wasn't sure to say about that. It wasn't his business or interest, but he couldn't help but feel a little sorry.

"Yeah, I was told that guy's a jerk." Wander picked up a blanket and tossed it on top of Eva. Now a lump of blanket she turned the opposite of where she sat and poked her head out and smiled again.

"Now don't think I'm doing this to be nice," Wander rolled his eyes, "But I'll get you new fresh clothes later today. If you promise me you'll go home?"

Eva's eyes widened then glistened. Then a tear fell. She wasn't either sad or joyful. But the thought that someone cared enough to get her something made her happy.

"It's a deal."

 _Why did I just say that?_

Wander was baffled by the promise he just made without thinking. He shook it off, and thought that the excuse was just him being uncomfortable with seeing someone with no clothes on. He hoped that was it.

..

"Here's your earning."

Odhert now dressed in a fancier suit than before, dropped a good sized bag of cash in front of Wander. He took it in one hand and weight it. Pretty heavy.

Wander held it tightly in his hands. "Thanks. Now what's the job you have for me?"

Odhert tossed a crinkled folder on his desk.

"Take your pick."

Wander shuffled through the bounty posters, some were mediocre and some would pay well if chosen the highest ones.

He decided on a easy one for a warm up.

 _If I do this, I can get used to the job in baby steps._

"I'll take this guy." Wander pointed to someone with a yellow gooey body, his eyes attached to dangly like strings. Seemed easy enough.

"Suit yourself. But don't underestimate him. He likes blending into mustard or any thing he can find to camouflage."

"Thanks for the warning."

Odhert showed another piece of paper,

"Here's the map of the city and planet he's currently hiding in.."

...

After Wander left to take on his new mission, Odhert called Patter into his office.

"Come in. I have something to show you."

Patter wiped off the fresh stains on her apron and gave him her full attention. She wasn't too thrilled to be here, she'd rather forget her terrible boss and worked to keep her mind busy. But didn't want to upset him if she disobeyed.

"I hope you haven't told him; what I really want to do." He pointed at her.

She wasn't sure what he meant but could be he was talking about taking his employer's money away and snitched on him. _Please hope you don't know._

"Anyways, I want to show you what the consequences are if you leave, or steal from me."

Her stomach sank. Odhert went to a safe and unlocked with the numeral code. He pulled out a large bottle, of dark pink liquid inside. Patter let out some relief by chuckling; whatever it was couldn't be that bad.

Odhert's face went leery. "Do you know what this is?"

"Um..snoot beer?" She shrugs, it was something most restaurants served. But had a feeling that wasn't it.

"This..is Orbble Soda. One of the most illegal beverages ever concocted. I myself since am rich, hired someone to find it from the black market."

He set the dark bottle on one side, and clamped his hands together.

"If you drink it, you pass out and sometimes, are never the same person again. It has magical properties. During its time, companies were allowed to make it possible to control someone if ingested."

Patter knew she wasn't in too much of a bad situation and he was only explaining, but she wanted to run. She'd be stuck if someone made her drink that stuff. But stood still and listened.

"..The soda has a unique ability, it can grant you one wish; and it can be anything. You project that wish into it. The soda will stay in the one who drank it for years. Forever their slave."

 _Wander!_ Patter gulped.

Odherts eyes turned lighthearted, and giggled.

"Cheer up. I'm kidding. But only if you or anyone else has the nerve to betray me."

 _You're sick._ Patter internally recoiled.

He locked away the bottle of soda and patted her back.

"Good talk. Now back to work." He ordered.

The frightening warning lingered on her mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I'm back kid."

Wander closed the door of his room, he found Eva on the floor with paper and colored markers. She got up and stretched.

"Welcome back, Wander."

He handed her a white bag. While not looking because she still had no clothes left.

"Put these on, and go. I need to leave here as soon as possible."

"Thank you man!" Eva hugged his slender torso, to which Wander stared down and held his arms up. He never knew why people did this sort of gesture.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just clothes."

Eva took a moment to change, Wander waited outside.

"I'm done!" Her voice was muffled by the walls.

He went in. He was pleasantly surprised to see his purchases actually fit her body perfectly. He picked a white shirt with blue seashell patterns and some children's sized jeans. He went by memory of her current height and his guessing paid off.

"Thanks so much." Her face gushed little hearts.

He rolled his eyes again, not a big deal he thought.

"I'm leaving. Be sure to get home." He turned and opened the door.

"When are you coming back?" She said sadly.

He finally looked into her eyes. She was like a puppy ready to cry for it's master who was leaving for the day.

"Don't know. And I don't care." Wander shrugged.

And with that he left without another word. Flustered with her he ranted to himself,

 _Why does she want to know? Does it really matter? She might be sticking by just so she can get something from me. I won't let it happen._

"He'll be back." Eva nodded twice,

"I have your back."


	3. Chapter 3

**One Year later**

Wander's (POV)

Things have been kinda rough, but better than some days. Odhert still pays me and I live in the same place. Hunting down guys for money on their heads isn't too bad and gets me by. However, I'm not sure if I want to do this for the rest of my life? I'm still afraid my boss will suddenly turn on me, or I snap and attack them out of anger. I don't know which is worse, they better not happen.

Eva still sticks by, I still can't understand why she hangs around, and after I came here since day one, no sign of her parents. Are they dead? As much as I don't really care, it kind of bugs me that she chooses me of all people to hang around with. I need to tell her I'm not someone to rely on..

…

"Back already?"

Wander tossed the man he caught to the floor, tied and with a cloth around his head. He angrily resisted in his restraints, glaring at Odhert. He was someone who looked like a monkey, which was a challenge for Wander, he wasn't easy to catch because of his climbing skills and speed with it.

"Caught Maniacal, like I promised."

Odehert whistled loudly, "Take him away."

Two large men who appeared to be a mix of gooey mush and alligators picked up the monkey man and to who knows where, Wander didn't really know.

"You got the money?" Wander held out his palm, he wanted out of the office so he could rest up.

"Actually," Odhert clears his throat and scanned some papers in his hands, "I'm not paying you this time."

Wander's body ticked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Why? After all this time I've done your dirty work, you're not giving it to me?" Wander's anger was beginning to be visible, and his boss noticed it.

"Well, you know me. I'm someone who can choose to pay or not. But…" Odhert made an ugly smirk,

"What I have for you, is three times the amount than the trash you dragged in a minute ago."

Wander stopped glaring and raised a brow. "What is it?"

Odhert held the new bounty poster and slammed it against the wall with a thumbtack.

"If I paid you now, it wouldn't be as fulfilling and last, but this one will." He gestured proudly to the poster, as if welcoming Wander to a fancy party.

Wander went closer to observe;

A blue-skinned creature with neon pink hair, smiling in the photo, it wore a pink sash with a yellow star. He couldn't tell the gender, but guessed as female.

"WANTED; 46 MILLION FINNETTES; CUNNING, OVERLY FRIENDLY, WILL TRY TO TRICK YOU INTO NEEDING HELP."

"This person? She doesn't look dangerous." Wander said dryly.

"Oh believe me," Odhert chuckled heartedly. "I've heard the rumors a tricky one like this is always deceiving. Someone told me she steals, too."

"Well, you're right on one thing, she's worth way more." Wander smacked his lips.

"So what do you think, yay, or no?"

"You kidding me? I'll take it." Wander pumped his hands together.

"Deal. But remember.."

Odhert leaned against his desk, "You're not going to be the only one after her, there's some big name bounty hunters that want the joe too. You'll have some real grit competition, so be extra careful."

"Careful is my least worry. This'll be fun."

Wander took one last look for any detail he might need, including if the creature had a name. But nothing of the sort.

"I'm out."

Wander wasted no time getting to his room and taking anything he might need. What he found was a little girl patiently waiting.

"Wander!"

Eva jumped and gave him a tight hug. "I've missed you! How was your trip?"

"It's...it went alright." He pried her tentacles off gently and brushed her aside.

"I waited awhile, since you left."

"You waited that long?" Wander didn't look at her and went to the closet to pack.

"I had this idea, maybe later or tomorrow, wanna swim with me?" She begged. She took all the time she had to think of how to have fun.

"Look kid, I'm not staying long," Wander held a bag and set it on the bed. "I'm about to leave again."

"Again..?" Eva's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Yeah, my boss gave me a huge bounty to hunt and I can't miss it. Not sure how long I'll be this time."

Eva glanced back and forth thinking, then gasped.

"Oh I know! Can I come with you?"

Wander stopped moving and didn't turn to her.

"I can help you catch the guy, in case you didn't know, octopuses can shoot poisonous ink, I don't think I can do that yet, but I can try! It'll be fun-"

"No." Wander said sharply.

"Why not?"

"You're young and this kind of stuff isn't meant for someone like you. Let me handle it."

"But..but Wander, I've missed you and I wanna hang out with you."

A pang of guilt hit him harder than anyone ever punched him. He knew he could feel basic emotions, but most of the time he pushed them aside. This he was having a hard time ignoring, and he couldn't figure out why. It was like the last time before he left Eva. He needed to leave before she did anything else.

"You missed me, huh?"

Wander slung his bag over his shoulder, face blank and went to the door.

"Don't wait on me again. I'm not someone you can count on; I've told you before."

He opened the door until Eva gripped his arm, "Please, let me go with you."

He had enough and pushed her off, hard.

"I've said.. _NO_! Don't follow me!" His eyes glowed colder than ice," I"m a hunter and it's my job to do this alone, I work alone, always have, always will."

"You're my friend, Wander…" Eva's eyes watered.

"I am NOT your friend! Leave me alone and don't talk to me ever again!"

He left and slammed the door, enough to make the walls crack. Eva shuddered at the sound, her mind forced her to replay his harsh rejection over again. She began to sob. Not only for herself, but for him. She realized Wander was someone who felt he deserved no help from anyone. She prayed someone would help, since she already tried.

"But I'm not giving up. The next time you come back, I'll still be here, waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god hello again everyone! It's been so long since I updated! I was just scrolling through through the WOY section and saw that my story here was still left not updated. Well it's time to fix that! I hope I can gain enough motivation to finish this whole story and AU. Again please go read The Mirror when you have a chance! I've been pretty into a huge mood again for my favorite cartoons hehe. Please enjoy!**

* * *

(Normal POV)

It'd been a day since he left town and the whole time, Wander bit his lips perplexed and confused. But most of all, frustration. It made his face hurt. Actually hurt everywhere. It wasn't the first time he felt so mad, but this took the hardest to let it go. He wished he chose his words differently to Eva, who looked so sad and disappointed after his outburst. But didn't regret saying what he did to make her go away.

"Go away.." _That's all I ever do, make people go away._

He knew life hated him and the galaxy pretty much cursed his every footsteps.

"She has to hate me now, after that. But I don't care anymore. It's good riddance."

Wander stopped and froze, a familiar feeling was tingling in his arm and he looked closely. If he continued a few more minutes the way he was going and feeling…A faint dust like smoke was sizzling and his heart almost skipped a beat. The smoke was seeping out from his bandages and started to dissipate.

"No. No, no.."

Wander rubbed his face and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. Which was helping a little. But he almost had a heart attack of the sight on his arm. Too close. Way too close for comfort.

"Get it together, Wander." He promised he'd never let that happen again. Ever.

He continued on his way, trying to keep himself calm. He sighed decided on something to ease the guilt;

"I'll get her more clothes to apologize, or get anything she might want." For once he didn't mind or chew himself for the suggestion and it made him feel even more better. But still confused as to why he suddenly felt like being nice.

"Still going by my rules, no partners or friends." He huffed, his pride was too great to be scratched or wavered.

The closest sun was starting to set he needed to find somewhere to sleep. When it was out of the horizon, he felt hungry and nibbled on some fruit he found on the way, while still looking a hiding place. But ate minimal of it.

A forest finally appeared, purple pine trees stood tall like fortresses under the limitless starry sky, and followed inside. He finally found a patch of bushes that hid himself and unpacked. Wander sat for a minute to catch his energy. He still needed to make his light source, and got out an oil-lit lantern and set it up. Making a fire was too risky in a forest and someone could spot him. Wander dug for his boss's notes Odhert passed on the last second he left on the bounty he was looking for,

…"She's been spotted in a canyon area close to some terrains, possibly hiding or temporary shelter. Mostly in the daytime been seen. While they say not violent she tries to convince you to follow her in order to possibly taking anything she wants...be cautious.."

Wander couldn't tell if Odhert was genuinely looking out for him or pretending to, it didn't matter. He knew the toad-face only looked out for himself. He shrugged.

Then he remembered the strange offer the man gave before leaving..

* * *

"Oh, Wander, before you go catch that big money for both of us, I have something for you."

Odhert was looking pretty enthusiastic and turned to grab a glass of water, "Here."

Wander took it with a frown and sniffed it, "It's just water. What's this for?"

"It looks and smells like water, but I put an energy-booster to help you get going, you won't taste it. Please, take a few sips, it'll really help you."

Wander's face and eyebrows twitched at his boss but did what he said, and the moment the liquid hit his tongue he spewed and spit it out on the floor.

"What the hell is this?" He gagged and scowled at Odhert.

"I was kidding about the taste to mess with you." Odhert laughed wholeheartedly at him, "But it still has the energy booster."

"Let me guess, you want me to drink the rest of this junk?" Wander pushed the glass near Odherts warty face,

"Yes, and that is an _order,_ " Odhert made an ugly smirk, showing his pointy teeth.

"Fine." Wander took in as much as he could stand, drinking nearly all of it. He considered waiting a few minutes for the nausea to stop before going anywhere, but it went away quickly.

"I'm done." He finally left the office and out the restaurant's entry door.

* * *

"That was so nasty." Wander gagged with his tongue out, remembering what he was told to drink. But maybe, he hoped..the boss really did want to help him. If even if he was lying.

Wander put away his notes and stood up, looking for something to eat. He smelled something right away, it wasn't food, but the scent of water. He thought a moment, whether if it was a good idea to leave his safe spot. But he was getting hungrier and thirsty, so he went with his gut. In no time he stumbles upon the thing his nose had found,

"No way." It was a hot spring. He couldn't help but smile. "It's been too long since I've found one."

He decided to hell with it, he may as well relax, wash up and relieve the tension his body was giving him. He even saw that a bunch of berry bushes surrounded the edges around the water, he checked them to see if they're editable and luckily they were. He finally sighs and undressed himself, taking off his bandana, shoes, and vest. Couldn't help but look around due to paranoia, if anything was watching him. He didn't like being watched when he didn't have his weapon or clothes on despite having fur.

After a while of sitting in the water, he looked at his arms and frowned, he forgot to take his bandages off. He considered not keeping them any longer, but..

"They help me hold my weapon with less blisters…" he thought to himself,

But he stripped them off anyways, the skin needed to breathe and be cleansed. He noticed the water had a natural foamy broth that smelled like lemons, and reminded him of soap. He put himself a little deeper in where the most foamy spots were at. After a few more minutes he decided to get out, and shook himself off on all fours. He remembered the berries around the spring, but realized he didn't bring his bag. He'd come back for them in the morning. Wander headed back, his bandana and shoes back on.

He decided to let his body sleep and lay on the ground,

Until he heard the sound of rustling and bushes being smacked around.

On full alert he grabbed his mace and went into the forest, searching and sniffing out his potential prey. Wander took another step, and felt part of the ground shift down. He looked, it was a three toed footprint.

"Its...gotta be her.." He smiled wickedly, just now remembering that his bounty's notes said the creature had three toes on each foot.

He continued on.

* * *

"Oh grop. Just my luck."

A tall blue creature panted heavily, after running for a long time from something that nearly caught her, and would've landed her into trouble.

"Don't worry, Sylvia," She pumped a fist, "You'll make it! Just keep on goin!"

Continuing to breathe heavily again she walked a normal pace, she was sure she lost sight of her attacker. Her chest went heavy,

"I can't go back. They might find me. I lost all my belongings to survive. Might have to sleep in a bush...again.."

A second later she saw light further out, and curiosity got the better of her to see what it is. She makes it and discovers a campfire. And someone else's camping equipment.

"I hate stealing, but only when I have to. But maybe if they're still here, I can-"

A loud boom to the ground made her jump from behind and she turns around; a big bear like creature glared down at her, with a huge sledgehammer, it wore overalls and a cowboy hat. The bear stood about 15 ft tall. It growled.

"Um, excuse me sir? I don't mean to trespass, but would it be okay if I could stay with you for the night?"

The monster doesn't respond at first, then suddenly roars making her whole body flap in the air and he stops, taking his sledgehammer in both hands…

"I guess not." Sylvia recoils and began to break for it. She didn't want to be hit by this crazed bear!"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The bear swung his weapon trying to hit her at every chance, but mostly hitting trees. Sylvia still ran for her life, having no clue where she was going….

"Sir, please I just need a little help finding a place to stay!" Sylvia begged, "Please calm down, I can help you calm down!"

The bear-creature only snarled and growled, "BOUNTY MONEY, BOUNTY INVADED SPACE!"

Wander could hear the loud thunderous sounds just a few feet away, running towards it, he caught on two unfamiliar scents, one he hoped was who he was looking for.

And he saw her, wailing and in a state of panic with her arms in the air was his prize. He smiles, "Jackpot!" Then he saw what was chasing her, a big boisterous bear thing with a hammer trying to knock her down; he frowns.

"Oh no you don't!" His eyes flashed blue, determined to win his prize.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sylvia was getting tired and she knew she couldn't run any longer if something wasn't done!

"Someone, HELP!" She cried,

"YAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The chaser was knocked to the side with a powerful kick to the face, Sylvia heard the battle like cry from behind and witnessed an odd but amazing sight, a little fur sized man had pushed the bear aside, his expression full of determination and and fury.

The bear hits the ground and roars in annoyance and pain, but unmoving. But the "helper" stood on top, with his mace and kicks the bear in his chin,

"She's mine."

* * *

MORE WILL BE ON THE WAY!


	5. Chapter 5

Sylvia was fascinated by the scene in front of her eyes, a tiny little creature the size of only a child kicked down her chaser with so little effort she thought she had imagined it. It made her forget how fearful and tired she was; gazed only onto him and nothing else.

"Hey you! You're coming with me!" The little one pointed at her and smiled devilishly, and jumped off the bear man.

Sylvia trots forward, about to thank him, when the bear creature started to holler and get up again, making them both flinch.

"COME on!" He grabs her arm and both start running again and was lucky enough to lose sight of the big man trying to hunt them down.

Wander pulls her into a thicket where it covered them fully with vines and bushes and they both waited before speaking another word. They could still hear him; his big feet pummeling the ground until the footsteps became faint and fainter.

Both of them released the breath they were holding.

"That was so easy, ha. In your face, giant loser!" Wander laid on his back and pumped a fist.

"Right? You were awesome!" Sylvia could finally relax, then embarrassment came upon her, "I feel bad for intruding the man's belongings, but I was looking for a place to sleep. Sometimes I forget not everyone can help."

Wander sat up, "Don't bother, you're sleeping where I am," Wander tells a lie to get her closer , "It's nice to meet you.." He stood up and held out his hand,

Sylvia looked at it for a moment and gladly took it, what she didn't know Wander had cuffs in his other and the moment she held his he locked one loop around her wrist tightly,

"..Because your days of stealing and tricking people are over."

"Huh? Wait! What're you-" Sylvia was about to pull back,

But Wander quickly snatched her other free hand, painfully pulling her arms to meet together and he was able to cuff both of them, pushing her body down to the ground with a tight grip,

"What's going on?! Why are you doing that?" Sylvia grimaced at the pulling of her muscles and made a sad look at him, hoping he'd let her go.

Wander scoffed, "Doesn't matter. What matters is your bounty will pay me and let me have what I want." He makes her stand on her feet again and shoved her hard forward, "Now move. You try anything to get away, I will hunt you down." Wander ordered her in a harsh tone.

"I didn't do anything, mister. You act as if I killed someone-"

Wander slaps the back of her neck, "I SAID.. move!" His eyes went to grayish blue, Sylvia though they turned black for a moment but did as she was told.

Both of them left the bushes and instantly Wander ties a rope around her muzzle, making her unable to speak properly and he tugs her hard to follow him.

"Mimster, 'ah think you habe a misunberstanding!" Sylvia tried to talk with the rope on her mouth and made her sound like a little kid.

"Whatever you're planning to do I ain't falling for it, so save your breath." Wander didn't turn to look at her and tried to get familiar with the path that lead back to his hideout.

Sylvia's heart hurt, she thought she finally found someone who could help her and even went out their way to stop the big bear thing from killing her. She finally took a long good look at Wander to examine every part of his body, to possibly looking for a key to uncuff herself, to suddenly feeling sorry for him more than herself. She felt an incoming need to yawn, she was getting really tired considering the time of night, but couldn't.

Then she had an idea. One that made her smile even with her restraints on, she felt a glimmer of hope that could help the both of themselves!

Wander stops a moment to look to the right, and goes in that direction to some bushes, pulling Sylvia harder than before. The rope was starting to hurt, she hoped he would take it off soon.

"This way, come on don't waste my time." Wander moved the bushes to make a pathway for her to enter and she goes in, him following after.

Still holding onto the rope he picked up the lantern and lit it up, igniting warm light for them. Avoiding to look at Sylvia he got more rope, "Stay still, please." In a not so nice tone he orders her again to do his bidding and ties her feet to a metal rod to the ground. The rod was almost a foot deep so it would be hard to pull out.

"Whew, I'm beat." Wander flopped on the cool ground with a patch of leaves he put together as a bed. He was exhausted, if it weren't for Sylvia trying to talk he would have fell to sleep,

"Ugh, what? I need to rest, weird elephant thingy." He still didn't know what species she was called.

Sylvia pointed at her mouth and made gestures with her hands, but it only made Wander roll his eyes and get up to remove the rope on her face, "What're you saying?" He almost asks angrily.

"Ahh, thank you. Also I never got to thank you back there for saving me. My name's Sylvia, what's yours-"

Wander just nonchalantly puts the rope back on and checks to secure her restraints all the while Sylvia shouts "Mmmh! Ehh!"

"My name doesn't matter, soon enough you'll won't even see me again after tomorrow." He raised his eyes to look at her and her expression was hinged with sadness. Which he didn't understand why,

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He took a step back, remembering that same look Eva makes when he was about to go away.

Sylvia pulls the rope a bit to move her mouth, "I was wonbering instead of taking me in, why bont we go someblace and hab fun?" She encouraged.

Wander raises his brow at her, "Are you kidding me? Do you really think I'm dumb enough to believe that I'd just let you go after you're tied up? Not a chance. Now please be quiet, so I can get some sleep." He brushed her off with a hand and lays back down on the pile of leaves.

This time Sylvia didn't feel disappointed, she was becoming hopeful that if she kept trying, she'd change Wander's mind.

(Sylvia POV)

Overall, he doesn't seem that bad. I can tell his lack of manners might be because of..well my guess is he's scared. He's really cute though, to be quite honest I've never seen his kind of species before anywhere in my life. Better rest up so I can put my plan into action. I'll thank him again for saving me.

I pick a spot to try and get comfortable, luckily there was also some piles of leaves so I tidy in and try to relax. Things have been super difficult lately with all the strange people and hunters trying to catch me, as I heard a reward is on my person, or head I mean. I do miss my home, I just can't stand it there. Not sure when I'll ever go back but I don't plan to anytime. There's lots of good people out there and I want to meet them, explore this vast galaxy and someday build my own life maybe. But for now,

I look at the little orange guy in the pile of leaves, his back facing me…

"We're gonna have lots of fun, I promise."

* * *

 **Wow the WOY fanfiction page is so dead, I've been waiting for someone to update their work so I can right after them. Come on guys! we need to keep this show alive lol. More is still to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

1000 years ago...

...

"Enough, I've had...enough."

...

"Freak!"

"What a loser!"

"A monster like you could never have friends!"

-People laughing heartlessly-

"Why don't you do us the favor and just stop existing? All of your descendants are dead, what's the point of you living?"

"Why don't 'cha go back to your little hole and just die?"

Wanders mace breaks in half, one person who's face he couldn't remember stomped it into pieces,

"There ya go. You're helpless now. You gonna cry? How about you turn into that freaky form you have to fight back? Like you'd have the guts to show it in front of us.."

Wander laid on the ground beaten by his tormentors bruised and scratched up. He pressed his lips together hard, trying his damnedest to not spill tears. He was about to rub his aching head and saw black smoke spilling out under his fur. He sits up, on his legs and stares at his hands. His bandages were cruelly ripped off without his permission, which torn off his fur and skin. But hands most of all felt like it was freezing and blistering hot on his fingertips.

He knew what exactly it indicated.

He knew he was in danger.

He knew if he didn't settle down-

"Enough. Just put a stop this already..!"

He stood up, so drowned in despair and people's spite of him, their hatred of his very being. As he walked away it starts to become more painful to walk with every step…Wander hated himself just as much as everyone else. He scratches and claws himself mercilessly in fury not caring about consequences or bleeding out.

Fiery, black as night flames erupts from his legs and he groans, and whines..to eventually screaming in agony. Agony of being hated, feared, alone, and unaccepted.

"Why is my existence so EMPTY?!"

With another scream his hidden fangs elongated past his chin, claws retracted to deadly length, eyes putrid pearls of black as he howled at the vast starry sky, cursing it. He cursed the universe for hating him, wishing to die. This transformation was causing him not only pain but letting his powers go unattended, powers he was terrified of and hated having, invisible forces of wind blew against the ground and it caved in, it hit any nearby trees and hills, each push felt like a hammer was being thrown inside his body and bones, he couldn't control them.

His whole body began to be swallowed up by black flames, his chest beginning to constrict and ache and…

Loses himself to darkness. It was all over. Wander welcomes this onyx ocean of nothingness. He still felt awful tremors and felt another pain in his chest, but this was different. It felt like a comforting pain. And began to feel good. He was so cold and burning hot moments before.

And warm.

Wander urging himself to open his eyes, and he's greeted by a rocky ceiling.

His brain takes moments to register that he felt differently and numbed. Confusion sets in and his vision adjusts. A blanket covered him completely.

"I must be dead. I can't be alive after that.."

Wander sits up and looks around his surroundings. It was definitely a cave. There was a pool of greenish blue water just nearby with some towels and a pitcher.

Someone was here, but who , he already didn't trust. Then sunk in that no he wasn't dead. He became a thing that made him so toxic that once you turn….Wander shook his head and started to shiver.

"Why am I still here…?"

He heard soft footsteps coming at 8 o'clock to his left, they clattered in the cave and he slowly followed the sounds, this time not preparing for any attack, he was tired of fighting and found no purpose to keep surviving, and saw a small figure coming closer.

"Are you alright?"

A deep, soothing voice pierces his ears like warm coffee, a small man carrying something in his hands but Wander couldn't make out what the items are, the man's eyes looked him over as if Wander was a precious stone to be kept and safe. The man sat down on a flat surface..

This man was a Furnicle.

"..." Wander doesn't reply to his question, too tired, cold and emotionally numb to do anything.

"I suppose, that means yes and no. It's alright. Everything you've presented to me is being recorded, and by that..me observing and writing down my notes.."

The man held up his items he couldn't see at first, it was a notepad and pen. For the next few minutes both of them didn't speak, Wander turned away and went back to his thoughts. Suddenly sad that his weapon was gone, his tools were either taken or destroyed by the bullies. To break it, he finally said,

"How did I get here?" Wander still didn't look at the mysterious man.

"I carried you."

The man still wrote, not looking as well. Then he put his notepad down and sighed a sad exhale.

"You were dying. In a sense. I did what I could to save you from your fate."

"Did I really…" Wander pauses, shivering more than before.

"Yes." The man replies, this time hope tinkled in his voice. "You became a Mournicle."

Wander stopped breathing for a few moments, letting the truth sink in;

"So its not some legend, or rumor." Wander rubs his head, trying to replay what happened in that time of losing it.

"Do you see this?" The man holds up something;

Wander sees a broken syringe with needle intact, but bent a little bit.

"I used my special serum to de-transform you. And it worked. But it's not perfected, still in trial mode."

The man played with the syringes push button, fascinated. Then picked up his notes again to jot something down.

Wander's chest started to hurt and ache, he started to breathe heavily, "Oh grop...no no, is it happening again?!" He held his chest to himself.

"No, you're fine. That's just the muscles beginning to feel sore from the injection. Deep breaths, you'll be fine."

Wander listened and began to calm down, trying not to think of it again. Eventually his heart rate went slowly to normal.

"I don't normally say this, but thank you." Wander let a small smile slip on his face.

"No need to thank me. I retrieved what I needed most. Data and information, nothing more."

"But why did you save me?"

The man stopped writing, and finally looks at his eyes, "To save our species, brother."

Wander raised a brow, wasn't sure what answer he expected but it wasn't that. And he knew what he meant by "brother", this man saw him as a fellow member of his species.

"Well..what's your name?"

The man smiles, but not in the way someone would call friendly, as if he took pride in himself and his good deed,

"Sonath. My name is Sonath. But I'm also known as "Father."

Wander simply looked at him closely, seeing that his fur was darker than his, a cocoa orange brown, his hair sat in his shoulders but minus the rest in a ponytail. His eyes were unusual for a Furnicle. Being a bright garnet was definitely not something he saw everyday. His fur color indicated he was an older one.

"I know what you're thinking, and feeling. Our abilities are the same. Pathokinesis can have it's up and downs. But for me personally…"

Sonath gazes at Wander as if piercing his very being with those blood red orbs. "I tire of this ability. I want more."

He snaps his notes shut with a smack, echoing in the cave walls, making Wander now a bit weary of him. Something was giving him the creeps with this man.

"I must go now, back to my work and research." With one nod, Sonath stands up and walks past Wander to leave; "By the way, if you've met my son, please make sure to tell him to keep fighting. His name is Mono."

With that he was gone. Wander thought for a moment who Mono is and he did, "Ugh. I hate that annoying jerk. So they're related? But what was he doing here? How did he know where I was to be able to save me? What is he going to do to save Furnicles?"

So many questions he wished he asked before Sonath took off, it wouldn't be until a few centuries until he'd meet him again, entering a battle that depended on the survival of the universe.

* * *

 **That was big story plot that's been introduced, so don't forget! XD I'm gonna take a break since I haven't got much feedback from this and its made me kinda slow down and sad. But I'll be back.**


End file.
